The present invention pertains to the aspects mentioned in the title.
High requirements on recording and/or processing image information exist in image processing, for example, in white light interferometry according to Michelson for measurement of surfaces of objects. However, in other areas in which sensors generate large amounts of data, their rapid and efficient processing is also desirable.